


Lets Get It On (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader x Annie Leonhardt) (NSFW)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: What happens when the toughest girl in the corps comes up to you and your cocky boyfriend with a proposition? A threeway.





	Lets Get It On (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader x Annie Leonhardt) (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so on my tumblr rn (1/8/18) im doing a huge prompt request thing and if you want in come drop by. http://invaderzia1.tumblr.com/

Yep, that’s me, (y/n) (l/n). You’re probably wondering how I got here, with my cocky boyfriend, Jean’s, cock in me while the toughest girl in all of the corps, Annie, is sittin on my face. I wish I truly understood how it accurately happened, perhaps the gods were just looking down on me, blessing me on this fine day. But instead all I can tell you is what lead up to this. It all started at breakfast this morning, when Annie approached my table.

“Hey, Kirschstein. I need a word with you.” She said, her voice holding no significant emotion to it.

He lifted an eyebrow up in response, unsure as to why she would need him, but agreed to follow her out of the cafeteria.

Curious yourself as to what they were going to talk about, you found yourself wanting to follow the pair, but opted out of it. Instead deciding it was best not to mess with Annie. You had always found the girl interesting and would prefer not to be on her bad side.

After quite some time, Jean returned to the table obviously frazzled by whatever Annie had talked to him about.

“How’d it go? Anything interesting happen?” You pestered him, curious as to what got him worked up.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, ‘kay.” He said, before shoveling down the breakfast chum they had served, as if it was some sort of high class food.

“Hmm. Sure bout that? You don’t usually like the cooking this much.”

“I said it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Well if your so fine, then you wouldn’t be this weird about it, babe.” You said, showing your aggravation with his sour mood.

“Just drop it, okay.”

“Fine, whatever.”

And that’s where you two left it, leaving you both with a bad taste in your mouth. It wasn’t till much later, around dinner, that you were informed of what had happened.

As you were sitting with your friends, attempting to enjoy your food, you heard someone clear their throat behind you, as if to get your attention. Turning around you were greeted to a nervous looking Jean and Annie, who had a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Hey, babe, come with us for a minute.” Jean said, sheepishly smiling down at you.

“Sure, let me clean this up first.” You told them, gathering your stuff and taking it to the trash.

You followed the two of them in silence, Annie leading y’all to the girls dorms, into her room. As you made it to the room, you took a seat on the adjacent bunk from her bed.

“Sooo, what’d y’all need?”

Both Annie and Jean looked at each other then at you, their faces both flushed red, Jean more than Annie.

“Well, Annie talked to me earlier about… um, you see we were hoping that….” Jean kept trailing off, unable to form the sentence he wanted, prompting Annie to take action.

“I talked to Jean about us having a threesome.”

You nearly choked, how could you not? Your boyfriend and the girl you’ve had eyes on are suggesting a threesome. They took your shock as reason to continue however.

“I like you and I’m not meaning to get in between your relationship here, I’m just wanting to take these emotions out in a way that satisfys all of us.” Annie said, turning her head to the side.

“I felt like you might enjoy it, babe. I mean I know how we’ve talked about doing this before and what better time then now.” Jean added.

“I just… this is so sudden and I…” you stuttered out, obviously frazzled at the request.

Jean kneeled down in front of you and placed a hand on your knee, looking deep into your eyes.

“We won’t force you to do anything, we just wanted to let you know that this is an option.”

Stunned by all of this, you say back and thought of what to do. Obviously you thought both of them were attractive and wouldn’t mind doing this, but did you want to? Thinking of both the pros and cons, you had your answer.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Annie smirked to herself hearing this, moving to lock the door. Jean rose to his feet and began moving to take your blouse off. As he began unbuttoning it, Annie made her way back and pulled your skirt down, leaving you with a faint breeze down there.

Blushing furiously, you laid back and allowed them to remove your clothes, leaving you only in your panties and bra. They made quick work of getting you nearly undressed.

“She looks good like this.” Annie said, staring down at your form.

“I know, I always have to sit back and admire her when we do it.”

You turned your head to the side, avoiding their gaze out of embarrassment.

Jean began removing his clothes, as Annie quickly freed herself from hers. As they were finally down to their undergarments, you began to admire them both.

Annie stood there, as beautiful as you had imagined. She wasn’t the most well endowed in the breast department, but her chest was nice and perky. What she lacked in her chest, she more than made up for with her ass. Her ass was fucking nice, it was out of this world nice. She had opted to keep her hair up in the bun she usually had it in, which gave them a better view of her gorgeous face.

Jean on the other hand, was quite the looker. He hadn’t tried to hide his attractiveness unlike Annie. He knew he was hot and he owned it, you wondered how Mikasa hadn’t noticed how good he looked but silently thanked the walls that she hadn’t. His toned abs were the main event at this feast of beautiful people. You had a clear view of his package too, noticing how it was straining in its cage. This was quite the show he had going on, and you were more than happy to indulge.

While you were staring off at the two, you failed to notice Annie lay herself down on her bed, her legs wide open, teasing you with what’s to come.

“Come on, darling. I know we look good but let’s not zone out now.” Jean said, as he pulled you off the bed and towards Annie’s.

Nodding you followed him, laying down next to Annie. She took the moment to swoop in and start kissing you, which slowly turned into a more ferocious battle for dominance, which she obviously one.

Once she had secured her dominance she began nipping at your lip, quickly gaining access with her tongue to your mouth. As Annie distracted you, jean brought his hand to your core, shocking you with the sudden touch. You could feel Annie smirk as you moaned into her mouth. She pulled away from you to admire your face.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked, clearly enjoying the position you were in.

Jean had taken this moment to slip his hand into your panties and stroke your clit softly, as Annie moved to play with your breasts. It was slightly uncomfortable since neither of them had taken your bra or panties off, so you wiggles around to hopefully give them a clue.

Shockingly it didn’t work, as they can’t read minds.

“What do you want, babe?” Jean asked, smirking at you from between your legs.

Both him and Annie didn’t stop themselves.

“At least take the rest of my clothes off, please.” You begged, your voice shaky from pleasure.

“If you say so.” Jean said, before quickly removing your panties from yourself, exposing your pussy to him.

Annie nudged you up so that she could take off your bra, removing with much more haste then Jean could ever hope to achieve. She quickly replaced the bra with her hands, needing them softly with her hands.

Jean smirked up at the sight, moving his face down to your pussy, teasingly placing a kiss just above your clitorius. As Jean began to lap at your lower lips, Annie brought her mouth onto your neck, biting down and marking you up. The pleasure of both at the same time caused you to moan out, grind up into jeans face in order to gain more pressure.

As your moans began to get louder, Jean’s mouth began to work more and more feverishly. You were squirming as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your end.

“Jean, ease up. We don’t want her to cum too soon, do we?” Annie added, her voice teasing, knowing how close you were.

Jean pulled his head up to look at you, seeing you get more and more desperate for some sort of pressure. His face was wet with your juices, which he quickly wiped off his lips.

“So how should we do this?” Jean asked, looking at Annie for her input.

You were too out of it to offer anything useful.

“How about I ride her face while you fuck her?” She suggested.

Jean smirked at this. “Sounds good to me, but I’m gonna need someone to get my dick wet. Can’t go in dry.”

Sitting up, you got on your hands and knees. You opened your mouth so Jean had easy access to enter. He slide it in slow at first, taking things nice and easy for you. But once things began getting more heated, you felt Annie’s move behind you.

As you were sucking Jean off, Annie began fingering you, wanting to keep you ready to go for Jean. You were moaning as you sucked his dick, increasing the pleasure he received. It didn’t last long, Jean pulled you off after a minute, not wanting to bust too quick.

You all took position, you laying on your back with Annie hovering over you and Jean positioned inbetween your legs. Jean took the first move, pushing himself in slowly. Annie and Jean both took one of your hands, rubbing soothing circles into them to ease you.

The pain didn’t last long however, soon fading into pleasure. You moved your hips against Jean to let him know to go. Annie then moved to take her seat on your face. You were more than happy to begin feasting on Annie’s lower region. You tongue softly began moving along her slit, not wanting to be too harsh on her. You couldn’t help but moan against her, with Jean’s movements being more than heavenly.

Annie didn’t make much noise, but did grind more into your face. She had a slight pink dust over her cheeks. The way your tongue poked and prodded her pussy felt too good, she felt like she would be able to climax soon. It wasn’t until she felt your hand move to rub her clit that she knew she wouldn’t last.

Jean was fucking you rough and hard, not ceasing his movements. Watching you eat out Annie seemed to trigger something in him, making him want to pound you harder than usual, not that you were complaining.

All that could be heard in the room was the grunts and moans of those involved and the slapping of skin. Not the most attractive description out there. But for some reason, it sounded so hot to the three of you. It became increasingly evident that the three of you couldn’t hold out much longer.

However, you were the first to reach that climax. You body convulsed and you moaned out loudly into Annie’s pussy. Your hands clamped down on her thighs for something to hold on to. Jean pulled himself out of you, not wanting to overstimulate you. He put a hand on your thigh tenderly.

As you came down your climax, you began going back to eating Annie out, not wanting to leave her unsatified. Jean on the other hand, began stroking himself to his own climax, which didn’t take too long. He finished onto your stomach, leaving puddles of warm cum on you. Jean fell back onto the bed, tired.

Last but not least, Annie reached her peak not too long after Jean. As she came on your face, she let out a soft moan, which cracked with intensity. She rode her orgasm out, squeezing her legs against your head. As Annie began to relax, she moved herself off your face, letting you breath.

You panted harshly, need to catch your breath. You could feel Jean and Annie next to you, both of whom were too tired and worn out to move.

“Guys…” You weakly panted out, gaining their attention, “we need to get dressed, before…. before everyone returns.”

Annie and Jean perked up at that, realizing that anyone could walk in at any moment. Quickly, Jean threw his clothes on, not wanting to face the penalties of being caught naked in the girls dorm.

Annie threw her clothes in the laundry basket and grabbed her pajama’s finding she’d rather pass out before everyone comes in.

Both of them looked at you, seeing you too worn out and tired to be able to dress yourself. Annie sighed and began helpin your dress, as did Jean. It didn’t take long with the two of them helping. Soon you all looked like you didn’t just have amazing sex. Well everyone except you, you were marked up and had pretty crazy sex hair.

“Man, we did a number on her.” Jean started, admiring their work.

Annie just nodded at him, opting not to say anything.

“Hey… maybe we should do this again.” You added, as Jean hoisted you up, bridal style.

Jean and Annie exchanged a look and nodded.

Maybe you would do this again.

Maybe this would become a regular thing.


End file.
